Sue Sylvester
Susan "Sue" Sylvester ist die Cheerleader Trainerin an der William McKinley High School und die Gründerin des Muckrakers und des League of Doom als auch des Old Maid's Club. Sue war auch einst die Leiterin der Aural Intensity als auch der New Directions. In der zweiten Staffel war sie auch kurzzeitig die Rektorin der William McKinley High School, bevor sie von sich aus kündigte. Sie hatte eine Schwester die am Down-Syndrom litt und mit der sie viel Zeit verbrachte, doch Jean Sylvester starb in der zweiten Staffel, Folge Totenfeier. Sie wird von Jane Lynch dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' Im Zuge der Budgeterhöhungen für die Cheerios wurde die Kaffeemaschine im Lehrerzimmer gestrichen, Sue will ihre Kollegen dafür entschädigen und bringt deshalb Will und Ken welchen mit. Als Will sie fragt, ob nicht ein paar der Cheerios seinem Glee Club beitreten möchten, kann Sue darüber nur lachen und erklärt ihm, dass alle Schüler an der High School in eine Schublade kommen, die Cheerleader und die Sportler sind ganz oben und die Glee Kids, sind in der untersten Schublade. Doch als Sue gemeinsam mit einigen Cheerios dem Glee Club bei den Proben zu dem Song Don't Stop Believin' zusieht, wird sie neidisch und versucht Direktor Figgins dazu zu bringen, den Glee Club zu streichen. Sue setzt nun alles daran, den Glee Club auszulöschen und informiert Will darüber, dass, wenn er es nicht bis in die Sectionals schafft, Figgins seinen Club auflöst. Sie bemerkt später, dass Finn und Rachel ihren Kopierer benutzen und möchte sie deshalb der Schule verweisen. Ihr Vorhaben wird aber von Will gestoppt, der sich für die beiden einsetzt. Nachdem der Glee Club eine sehr „offensive“ Tanzperformance zu dem Song Push It aufführt, ist Sue natürlich die erste, die sich bei Figgins darüber beschwert, natürlich nur um weiterhin ihrem Vorhaben, den Glee Club zu zerstören, nachzugehen. Als danach Quinn, Santana und Brittany dem Glee Club beitreten, gibt Sue ihnen die Aufgabe, als Spione für sie zu arbeiten. Die Cheerios erzählen Sue, dass Will zu den letzten Glee Proben nicht aufgetaucht ist, und dass sie den Choreographen Dakota Stanley anstellen wollen, der zwar sehr brutal, aber auch sehr gut ist, und auch mit Vocal Adrenaline arbeitet. Die Cheerios glauben, dass er alle schwachen Mitglieder zum gehen bringen würde. Wie auch immer, da Dakotas Gage ziemlich hoch ist, hilft Sue mit ihren Cheerios, bei einer Autowasch-Aktion, aus um den Glee Club zu "unterstützen" das nötige Geld aufzubringen. Aber so schnell wie sie Dakota anheuerten feuerten sie ihn auch gleich wieder, Will kam zurück und der Club war wieder im Normalzustand. Sue war nicht zufrieden mit der Leistung der Cheerios, die den Glee Club nicht zu Fall bringen konnten. Später bekommt Sue ihre eigene Sendung bei den Lokalen Nachrichten, die "Sue's Corner" heißt. Sie erfährt jedoch, dass wenn ihre Cheerios es nicht in die Nationals schaffen die Sendung abgesetzt wird. Darum trifft Sue sich mit Sandy Ryerson und verbündet sich mit ihm um Rachel aus dem Glee Club zu bekommen. Sandy, der glaubt dass Will den Glee Club in den Ruin treibt, ist froh dass er helfen kann und wird der neue Leiter des Schul-Musicals. thumb|Sue bei ihrer eigenen Sendung "Sue's Corner" Der Plan der Beiden klappt denn Rachel bewirbt sich sofort und bekommt natürlich auch gleich die Hauptrolle. Als Will Tina das Solo gibt, das eigentlich Rachel haben wollte steigt sie aus dem Glee Club aus um sich komplett dem Musical zu widmen. Sue findet heraus, dass Sandy andauernd Rachel kritisiert und beleidigt, Rachel entscheidet sich zu Glee zurück zu kehren, doch als sie herausfindet, dass Quinn von Finn schwanger ist, spricht sie mit Sue über Sandy. Sue sagt wenn Rachel wieder beim Musical einsteigt, wird sie einiges ändern und wirklich nachdem Rachel zustimmt übergibt Sue ihr anstatt Sandy die Leitung. Schlussendlich entscheidet sie sich trotzdem für den Glee Club. Sue sitzt vor ihrem Tagebuch und schreibt darin über das kürzen zugetragene "Desaster" als Quinns Beine bei den Proben zitterten. Sie schrieb dass dieses Zittern sie die Nationals kosten würde, Quinn begründete es damit, dass sie müde, von den Glee Proben war. Sue entscheidet sich dafür Will die Schuld zu geben. Da sie daran gescheitert ist den Glee Club zu zerstören, versucht sie sich an Will. Also geht sie zu seiner Frau, Terri, und spricht mit ihr über Wills Beziehung zu Emma. Terri ist besorgt deswegen und bewirbt sich deshalb für den Job als Schulschwester, obwohl sie keinerlei medizinisches Wissen hat. Sie gibt allen Glee Kids Aufputschmittel weshalb Rektor Figgins sich dazu entscheidet dass der Glee Club einen Co-Leiter braucht und wählt dafür Sue. Sue ist nun der neue Co-Leiter der New Directions, was zu einigenthumb|194px|Sue und Will im Glee Club. Streitereien zwischen Will und ihr führt. Sie fragt ihre Cheerio Spione was diese für den größten Schwachpunkt der Gruppe halten. Quinn antwortet darauf dass sich die Minderheitsschüler unterdrückt fühlen. Sue teilt daraufhin den Club in zwei Gruppe wobei sie sich alle Minderheiten herauspickt, was Will als Rassisten dastehen lässt. Sue entscheidet sich für einen Song für ihre Gruppe Hate on Me. Sie findet heraus, dass die schulischen Leistungen nicht gerade die besten sind, was natürlich wiederum von Will ausgeht der alle in Spanisch durchfallen lassen könnte und sie somit nicht mehr den Cheerios angehören dürften. Sue zwingt dann Jacob den Blog über Quinns Schwangerschaft zu posten und sie erwähnt es zusätzlich noch vor dem gesamten Glee Club. Sie verliebt sich in ihren Kollegen vom Sender wo sie "Sue's Corner" dreht, Rod Remington. Er will mit ihr an einem "Swing" Wettbewerb mitmachen, also bittet sie Will um ein paar Tanzstunden, wodurch sich eine Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Will aufbaut. Sue findet jedoch heraus dass Rod sie mit seiner Kollegin Andrea betrügt, was deren Beziehung beendet. Nach diesem Beziehung-Aus ist Sue wieder ganz die Alte, wodurch auch die Freundschaft mit Will wieder beendet ist. Außerdem schmeißt sie Quinn aus den Cheerios. thumb|left|210px|Sue besucht Jean.Sue wird dazu gezwungen ein Casting für die Cheerios zu veranstalten nachdem Quinn nicht mehr ein Mitglied ist. Kurt, Mercedes, Lauren und ein paar andere bewerben sich, sie nimmt aber keinen von ihnen auf. Ausgenommen Becky Jackson, ein Mädchen das am Down-Syndrom erkrankt ist. Sue nimmt sie in die Cheerios auf was Will sehr überrascht. Rektor Figgins will die Budgets von einigen Clubs kürzen um mehr Rampen für Rollstühle an der Schule zu installieren, darunter natürlich auch Sues, die das ganze für eine schreckliche Idee hält. Aber plötzlich bezahlt Sue für drei neue Rampen, später stellt sich heraus, dass ihre Schwester, Jean, ebenfalls am Down-Syndrom leidet und sie diese Tatsache wahrscheinlich dazu bewegt hat das Geld aufzubringen. Sue verlangt von Will die Setliste der New Directions für die Sectionals, doch Will weigert sich am Anfang, daraufhin droht sie als Co-Leiterin zurück zukommen, worauf hin dieser ihr die Liste überlässt. Doch Sue gibt diese an die anderen Glee Club Leiter weiter. Sue überzeugt Rektor Figgins davon, dem Glee Club nicht erneut ein Foto zu gestatten, da die Fotos der vergangenen Jahre alle beschmiert wurden. Auch ist Sue diejenige die Will erklärt, dass die New Directions disqualifiziert sind, da diese einen Werbespot gedreht haben, und dafür sogar bezahlt wurden. Will, da er derjenige war, der die Matratze benutzt hat, sorgt dafür, dass nur er disqualifiziert wird und der Glee Club dennoch antreten darf . Quinn ist diejenige die Sue erpresst um auf das Cheerios Foto zu kommen und sie verlangt, dass Sue dem Glee Club eine der 6 Seiten der Cheerios überlässt, damit gibt sich Sue widerwillig einverstanden, doch Quinn sagt, dass sie lieber doch nicht auf das Cheerios Foto möchte und geht, was Sue überrascht. Nachdem Will herausfindet, dass Sue die Setliste den anderen Glee Club Leitern gab, erzählt er dies dem Rektor, worauf hin dieser Sue als Cheerleader Coach suspendiert, die beschließt jedoch Urlaub zu machen und sich zu entspannen um dann zurückzukommen und den Glee Club endgültig zu vernichten. Sue, die von Rektor Figgins suspendiert wurde, beschließt diesen zu erpressen, um wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen zu können, was auch klappt. Rektor Figgins stellt sie wieder ein und sie macht sich gleich daran, den Glee Club zu vernichten. Sie sorgt dafür, dass Santana und Brittany mit Finn ausgehen, in der Hoffnung, dass Rachel eifersüchtig wird und den Glee Club verlässt. thumb|Sue als Madonna . Im Musikvideo von Kurt und Mercedes. Sue erpresst den Rektor erneut, damit dieser die Musik von Madonna laut über die Lautsprecher spielen lässt. Sie performt auch mit den Cheerios zu Madonna und sagt ihren Cheerios, dass diese mit einem jüngeren ausgehen sollen, genau wie Madonna. Als Sue herausfindet, dass Will ebenfalls Madonna Lieder im Glee Club performen lässt, kommt es erneut zum Streit zwischen den beiden, diesmal jedoch beleidigt Will Sues Haare, was diese zutiefst verletzt, doch dies merken nur Kurt und Mercedes. Die beiden bieten ihr an, bei einer neuen Frisur zu helfen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich die Cheerios leihen dürfen für ihr Musikprojekt. Später singt Sue, mit verschiedenen Haarstyles, das Lied Vogue. Am Ende erkennt sie aber, dass sie sich nicht ändern muss, und behält ihre Frisur. Das Video von Sue, wo sie zu Physical tanzt, gelangt in das Internet, weil die Glee Kids es ins Internet stellen, nachdem Kurt das Video aus dem Büro von Sue entwendet hatte. Dadurch wird Sue zu einer Lachnummer, was dieser gar nicht gefällt. So gerät sie zum Beispiel auch mit Brenda Castle in eine Auseinandersetzung. Doch am Ende ruft sie Olivia Newton-John an um Sue zu fragen, ob sie ihr nicht helfen will, ihre veraltete Version von Physical ein wenig moderner zu gestalten, wodurch Sue eher beneidet als ausgelacht wird. Sue beschließt, nachdem die anderen Jury Mitglieder über sie hergezogen haben und über die New Directions, sich dazu, den Glee Kids beizustehen und wählt sie auf den ersten Platz. Doch trotzdem verlieren die New Directions. Nachdem Sue die Performance der Kinder zu To Sir, With Love sieht, sorgt sie dafür, dass Rektor Figgins den Glee Kids ein weiteres Jahr gibt. Was wäre es ein Tagesablauf für Sue, ohne ihre Versuche, den Glee Club zu zerstören und ihre Streitereien mit Will? 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|214px|Sue in ihrem Büro.In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten versucht Sue erneut den Glee Club zu zerstören. Doch als Rektor Figgins Will und Sue ins Büro rufen lässt, erfahren sie beide, dass ihr Budget, wegen dem neuen Football Coach, Shannon Beiste, gekürzt wird. Sue und Will sind davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, schließen kurzzeitig Frieden und versuchen gemeinsam Beiste von der Schule zu ekeln. Als erstes bestellen Will und Sue Pizza auf den Namen von Coach Beiste, sie beiden verstecken sich etwas weiter weg und erwarten eigentlich, dass Beiste weint, jedoch bezahlt sie die Pizzen und lädt die Football Spieler dazu ein, diese zu essen. Doch Sue hat noch einen Plan und so nimmt sie sich Brittany zu Seite und will, dass sie behauptet, dass Coach Beiste sie sexuell belästigt hat. Doch Will ist davon geschockt und erwartet von Brittany das sie die Wahrheit sagt - was sie auch tut. Will entschuldigt sich bei Coach Beiste. Es tut ihm leid, dass er ihr das Gefühl vermittelt hat, sie sei eine Außenseiterin. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] nimmt sie Jacob Ben Israel mit in ihr Büro, weil sie ihn beim Masturbieren in der Bücherei erwischt hat, da er Rachel in einem Outfit von Britney Spears gesehen hat. Später bekommt Sue von Becky mitgeteilt, dass der Glee Club an der Schulversammlung einen Britney Spears Song performen möchten. Alle Schüler finden die Performance gut und Sue denkt, dass die Schüler voller Hormone übereinander herfallen werden, daher zieht sie den Alarmknopf runter. Zu Sues Pech rennen sie Schüler alle in ihre Richtung. So wird sie übertrampelt und deswegen sieht man sie später auch mit einer Halskrause. Dennoch meinte Sue, dass Will von ihrem Anwalt hören wird. thumb|left|185px|Sue versucht Kurt zu überreden.In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] erfährt sie, dass die New Directions religiöse Lieder singen möchten und dies sagt sie gleich Rektor Figgins. Figgins meinte nur, dass er darin kein Problem sieht und erlaubt Will es. Später erfährt Sue, dass Kurts Vater im Krankenhaus liegt und sie lässt ihn in ihr Büro kommen so erklärt Sue ihm, das Gott auch nicht ihrer Schwester Jean helfen konnte und, dass Will kein Recht dazu hat, von Kurt zu verlangen religiöse Lieder zu singen, wenn er es gar nicht möchte. So hilft Kurt Sue - und Rektor Figgins verbietet den New Directions solche Lieder zu singen. Am Ende der Folge sieht Sue bei dem Song One of Us von den New Directions zu. Die Frage von Will, ob sie ihn bei dem Rektor melden würde, verneint sie. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show macht sie das Musical "The Rocky Horror Show" in ihrer Nachrichtenshow runter. Sie sagt, das Halloween ihr Lieblingsfeiertag ist, doch Rocky Horror Show nicht dazugehöre. Später ist die bei der Auswahl von Eddie und dem Frank-N-Furter, im Glee Club, dabei. In Ungeküsst hat sie keine große Rolle. Sie ruft Will in die Aula, um ihm die Neuigkeit zu verkünden, dass Coach Beiste gekündigt hat. Deswegen lässt sie noch die Konfettimaschine los und meint, dass Will es aufräumen soll. In Ersatzspieler benutzt Sue die Krankheit von Lauren Zizes um Figgins anzustecken und so wird sie Rektorin an der Schule. Das erste war sie tut ist, das Fastfood "Tots" zu entfernen, woraufhin Mercedes sich dann bei ihr beschwert. thumb|Sue bei ihrer eigenen HochzeitIn Amor muss verrückt sein 'halten Rod und Andrea noch die Nachrichten und Sue ist auch dabei. Sue beschließt, sich selbst zu heiraten und ihre Mutter Doris bekommt davon Wind und meinte das sie an ihrer Hochzeit ein Song singen möchte. Kurz darauf singen die beiden ''Ohio. Später sind auch noch Burt und Kurt bei ihr und reden über Karofskys Mobbingattaken und Sue meint nur, dass sie nichts für ihn tun kann, und gibt ihm noch einen neuen Spitznamen - Kurt darf dabei von zwei verschiedenen Namen auswählen. Später ist sie bei ihrer eigenen Hochzeit denn sie heiratet sich selbst. In '''Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat bekommen alle Lehrer einen Wichtel, der heißt bei allen Sue, da Sue die Flasche mit den Namenszetteln ausgetauscht hat. So sammelt sie alle Geschenke von den Lehren ein. Später zerstört sie, als Grinch verkleidet, alle Geschenke vom Glee Club. Becky ist ihr Begleiter als Max der Hund. Am Ende der Folge ist sie zusammen mit dem Glee Club bei Will zu Hause, denn sie alle sind der Meinung, dass man Weihnachten nicht allein verbringen sollten. So wünscht Will Sue frohe Weihnachten und dies wünscht Sue Will auch. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle lässt sie ihre Cheerios zwischen Glee Club und den Cheerios entscheiden. Später entscheiden sich die Cheerios um und verlassen Sue. Diese hat dadurch einen erneuten Grund um den Glee Club zu zerstören. In Das Comeback der Teufelin ist Sue ein Teil des Glee Clubs und versucht Mercedes und Rachel zu Feindinnen zu machen aber es gelingt ihr nicht. Später singt sie zusammen mit dem Glee Club SING. Am Ende der Episode teilt sie Will mit, dass sie, der neue Coach von Aural Intensity ist. In Dicht ist Plicht hat sie keine große Rolle. Sie macht Will auf sein Alkoholproblem aufmerksam und zeigt der ganzen Schule, über den Lautsprecher, was Will im alkoholisierten Zustand auf ihrer Mailbox hinterlassen hat. In Sexy trifft sie auf Kurt und Blaine im Lima Bean. Sie redet mit den beiden über dem Glee Club. Sue sagt, dass sie in dem Proberaum des Glee Clubs war und an der Tafel "sexy" stand und Sue versucht den beiden auch klar zu machen, dass die Jury, dafür vielleicht extra Punkte vergeben könnte. Dennoch wollten die beiden nicht mit Sue zusammen arbeiten und sie meint nur, dass sie nun, einen Feind haben. So geht sie dann wieder. In Unsere eigenen Songs geht Sue noch mal zu Will und sagt ihm, dass sie das Schreiben der "My Chemical Romance" gefälscht hat und, dass sie einen Song ausgesucht hat, der zur Jury passt. So singen Aural Intensity Jesus Is a Friend of Mine. Als der Sieger, New Directions, feststellt, wird Sue wütend und schlägt die Frau des Gouverneurs nieder. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten gründet sie zusammen mit Dustin, Sandy und Terri die League of Doom. Ihre Aufgaben sind es, denn Glee Club zu zerstören und Will und Holly voneinander zu trennen. In Das jüngste Gerücht lässt Sue die Schülerzeitung, The Muckraker, auferstehen und verbreitet viele Gerüchte, so das der Glee Club auch untereinander streitet. In Rivalen der Krone ist Sue der Aufpasser auf dem Abschlussball an der Schule. Als Sue im Büro von Rektor Figgins hört, dass der Glee Club beim Abschlussball auftreten wird, zählt sie einige Lieder auf, die sie auf gar keinen Fall hören möchte (hierbei zählt sie ehemalige schlechte Lieder der New Direction auf). Daraufhin geht Will wieder und später beim Abschlussball sieht sie wie Artie versucht etwas in den Punch zu schütten und nimmt ihn mit in ihr Büro. Dort quält sie ihn ein wenig lässt ihn aber gehen, als er ihr gesteht, dass er keinen Alkohol in den Punch schütten wollte. Als Becky Sue darüber informiert, dass Finn und Jesse sich prügeln, schmeißt sie die beiden raus. Sie ignoriert auch Quinn's Protest. In Totenfeier 'hat Sue Terri damit beauftragt, einen Hacker zu organisieren, um die Flüge des Glee Clubs zu manipulieren. Mit Hilfe von Howard Bamboo können die drei auf Direktor Figgins E-Mail-Account zugreifen und Sue möchte, dass die Kids nicht in New York landen, sondern in Libyen. Terri bemerkt sofort, dass Sue keine besonders gute Laune hat, weil sie nicht davor zurückschreckt, den Kids etwas anzutun. Später versuchen Becky und ihre Mutter mit Will zu sprechen, weil Becky dem Glee Club beitreten möchte. Will kann ihr diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen, und als er erfährt, dass Sue Becky aus dem Cheerleader-Team geschmissen hat, ist er wütend und stellt Sue zur Rede. Dabei erfährt er, dass Sues Schwester Jean gestorben ist und sie deswegen nicht mehr möchte, dass Becky bei den Cheerios dabei ist, weil sie sie zu sehr an Jean erinnert.thumb|left|Sue umarmt Becky Kurt und Finn besuchen Sue in ihrem Büro, sprechen dieser ihr Beileid aus und wollen ihr helfen. Doch Sue weiß selbst nicht, wie man ihr helfen kann. Sie hat große Schuldgefühle, weil sie nicht verstehen kann, wieso eine liebe Person wie Jean sterben musste und sie, die gemein zu allen ist, weiterleben darf. Finn und Kurt bemerken, dass Sue am Boden zerstört ist, und möchten ihr deshalb mit der Beerdigung helfen. Sie besprechen die Situation mit dem Glee Club, und obwohl sich einige dagegen weigern, allen voran Jesse, spricht Finn ein Machtwort und beschließt, die Beerdigung von Jean zu organisieren. Finn und Kurt helfen Sue, die Sachen von Jean zu sortieren. Dabei erfahren sie, dass "Willy Wonka und die Schokoladenfabrik" der Lieblingsfilm von Jean war. Sue möchte jedoch mit all den Dingen nichts mehr zu tun haben und will, dass die beiden alles wegschmeißen, auch wenn es Erinnerungen an Jean sind. Finn und Kurt können ihre Entscheidung nicht verstehen, insbesondere weil sie sich darauf eingelassen hat, dass sie die Beerdigung organisieren. thumb|220px|right|Jeans Beerdigung.Doch das hat Sue nur getan, weil sie Angst hat, dass sonst niemand zur Beerdigung kommt, weil Jean nicht viele Menschen gekannt hat. Doch Sue hat sich geirrt, wie sie auf der Beerdigung bemerkt. Es sind sehr viele Menschen gekommen, um sich von Jean zu verabschieden. Finn und Kurt haben den Raum nach Jeans Lieblingsfilm gestaltet und Sue ist sehr gerührt, als sie das sieht. Bei ihrer Abschiedsrede fängt sie an zu weinen, und Will springt für sie ein, um die Rede vorzulesen. Danach sind alle Gäste zu Tränen gerührt und der Glee Club singt zum Abschluss das Lieblingslied von Jean, "[[Pure Imagination|''Pure Imagination]]", aus ihrem Lieblingsfilm. 'Staffel Drei ' thumb|Will schüttet Glitzer über SueIn '''The Purple Piano Project überlegt Sue wie sie in den Kongress gewählt werden könnte. Dabei hört sie Tina und Mike, als sie auf dem Schulflur üben und zerstört kurz darauf, dass lila Klavier der New Directions. So rührend sie es auch fand, dass die New Directions die Beerdigung ihrer Schwester veranstaltet haben, aber, dass sie es hasst, deshalb das ganze Jahr über nett zu ihnen gewesen zu sein - wobei es gerade mal der erste Schultag ist. Eine Lehrerin, Nancy Bletheim, bedankt sich bei Sue, weil sie die Beiden zum "schweigen" gebracht hat und meint, dass sie Sue für den Kongress wählen wird, denn sie hasst Schüler die sich mit Kunst und Musik auseinander setzten, sie findet sie alle arrogant. Sie erwähnt in ihrer Nachrichtensendung "Sue's Corner", dass sie, wenn sie in den Kongress gewählt wird, alle Künstlerischen Programme aus Schulen entfernen lassen will. Später verkündet sie das Santana und Becky ihre Cheerios Co-Captains sind. Sie will ebenfalls, dass Santana die violetten Klaviere verschwinden lässt und es als "Unfall" tarnt. Außerdem fragt sie Santana für welches Team sie dieses Jahr spielt und Santana antwortet für "Team Sue", was Sue sehr freut. Später beim Vortanzen der Cheerios werden sie von Will und Emma unterbrochen. Will hält Sue einen Vortrag, dass die Kunst und Musik die Kinder verbessert und überschüttet sie mit Glitzer. Will verschwindet darauf. Sue bittet Becky ein Tuch zuholen, weil sie Glitzer in den Augen hat. Am Ende der Folge bedankt sie sich bei Will, weil ihre Umfrage Ergebnisse gestiegen sind. In I Am Unicorn erwischt sie die Skanks beim Rauchen in der Mädchen Toilette und sagt, dass sie mit Quinn sprechen möchte. Sie versucht Quinn auf ihre Seite zu bringen, damit sie ihr bei ihrer Werbung hilft, die aussagen soll, dass Glee Clubs Teenagers verderben. Sie findet das Quinn ein sehr gutes Beispiel dafür wäre. Später dreht Quinn mit Sue und Becky das Video. Doch die Situation eskaliert, als es zum Streit zwischen Quinn und Will kommt, der zu ihr sagt, dass sie endlich erwachsen werden soll. Sue sagt in dem Moment "Schnitt" und meint, dass sie die ganze Zeit ihren Finger vor der Linse hatte und sie das Matrial nicht verwenden könne. Später beim Mittagessen bedankt sich Will bei ihr, dass Quinn nun dank ihr wieder im Glee Club ist, doch Sue meint, dass sie mit ihrem Vorhaben noch lange nicht am Ende ist. In Asian F ist Sue bei Brittanys Performance zu Run the World (Girls) zu sehen. In Pot O' Gold beschließt Sue dem Kongress beizutreten. Sie schafft es Rektor Figgins dazu zu bringen, die finanziellen Mittel für die Schulproduktion des Musicals zu "West Side Story" zu streichen. Sie ist wütend, als sie erfährt, dass Burt gegen sie antritt und ihr sagt, er würde sie schlagen. In Mash Off dreht Sue hat einen lächerlichen Werbespot, in dem sie behauptet, dass sein Burt, seit seiner Herz-OP ein Affenherz besitzt. Später ruft Sue Santana in ihr Büro, und erzählt er zusammen mit Will und Burt, dass der ganzen Welt offenbart wurde, dass sie eine Lesbe ist, weil Sues Rivale, Reggie Salaza, darüber einen Werbespot veröffentlicht hat. In I Kissed A Girl schreibt Sue in ihr Tagebuch und überlegt, wie sie ihr Ziel, in den Kongress zu kommen, noch erreichen kann. Sie brauche dazu männliche Unterstützung, um sich der Vorwürfe erwehren zu können. Sie geht ihre Affären durch und wird fündig. Im Lehrerzimmer unterhalten sich unterdessen Shannon, Emma und Will und Sue erklärt, dass sie viel Stress hat wegen der Wahl und sie auch mit Cooter Menkins sehr viel Zeit verbringt, vor allem im Fitnessstudio. Shannon ist im Breadstix und muss dort Sue mit Cooter sehen. Shannon ist enttäuscht, doch Cooter erklärt, dass er nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass Shannon tatsächlich mehr als Freundschaft von ihm haben wolle, weil sie immer wieder abblockt. Er brauche aber mehr als nur einen Freund und hat deswegen auf Sues Anruf reagiert. Shannon kommt zu Sue ins Büro, wo auch Cooter steht. Sue ist nur Dritte bei der Wahl geworden, die Burt gewonnen hat, und steht nun vor einem Scherbenhaufen. Sie will nicht auch noch Cooter verlieren, doch Shannon will nicht kampflos aufgeben. Sie gesteht ihre Liebe zu Cooter und will wissen, was sie machen könne, damit er versteht, wie sehr sie ihn zurück haben will. In Extraordinary Merry Christmas bestellt Sue Kurt, Artie und Blaine in ihr Büro. Sie hat vor im Obdachlosenheim zu helfen und bitten darum, dass der Glee Club dort singt, um weihnachtliche Stimmung zu verbreiten. Die drei sind zuerst skeptisch, doch Sue erklärt ihnen, dass es ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest ohne ihre Schwester sein wird, weil Jean letztes Jahr verstorben sei. Daraufhin stimmen sie zu. Artie hatte Sue zwar versprochen, mit den New Directions obdachlosen Kindern zu helfen, aber es ist ausgerechnet an dem gleichen Tag wie der Fernsehauftritt, also helfen nur Sam und Quinn. Später kommen auch die anderen dazu, weil sie sich doch umentschieden haben, und singen für die Kinder Do They Know It's Christmas?. In Yes/No erzählt Shannon Emma im Lehrerzimmer, dass Cooter ihr zu Weihnachten einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. Sue kommt dazu und ist überrascht, meint jedoch das würde erklären, warum er nicht auf ihre Anrufe reagiert hat, und gratuliert ihr. Außerdem ist Sue diejenige, die zu Emma sagt, sie solle Will fragen, ob er sie heiraten möchte, weil sie meint, dass sie denkt, dass dieser sie nie fragen würde. Sue und Shannon unterstützen Emma in ihrem Song Wedding Bell Blues. Als Artie später, nach dem er von Becky eine sehr eindeutige Nachricht bekommt, zu Sue kommt und meint, dass er nicht mit Becky ausgehen will, sagt Sue zu ihm, dass er sie wie einen normalen Menschen behandeln und es ihr sagen soll. Bei der Performance zu We Found Love, überreicht sie Emma eine weiße Rose. Am Ende der Episode tröstet sie Becky, nachdem sie von Artie eine Abfuhr kassiert. Persönlichkeit Sue denkt immer nur an ihre Ziele und sie tut wirklich alles um ihre Ziele und Träume zu verwirklichen, ohne Rücksicht auf andere, es seiden es geht um ihre Schwester, Jean. Doch Sue hat auch öfter Herz gezeigt und den Glee Kids geholfen, doch diese Laune hält meistens nicht lange und sie beschließt kurz daraufhin wieder, ihnen zu schaden. Beziehungen 'Rod Remington' In Remix verliebt sich Sue in Rod. Er lädt sie auf ein Date ein und auch auf ein "Swingers" Contest. Die Beziehung zerfällt als sie herausfindet, dass er sie mit Andrea Carmichael betrügt. 'Sue Sylvester' In der Episode Amor muss verrückt sein 'heiratet sie sich selbst, denn es gibt nur einen perfekten Partner für sie und das ist sie selbst. Songs 'Solos Staffel Eins *Vogue (The Power of Madonna) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *Physical (Olivia Newton-John) (Schlechter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *Ohio (Doris Sylvester) (Amor muss verrückt sein) Trivia thumb *Sie trägt immer Jogginganzüge, jeweils in einer anderen Farbe. *Sie ist neidisch auf Will's Haare und beleidigt daher oft seine Frisur. *Durch eine chemische Bleichung mit 6 Jahren von ihrer Schwester wachsen ihre Haare nicht mehr. *Sie nennt Emma immer wieder bei falschen Namen (u.a. Edna, Arlene, Irma, Elmo). *Sie hat ihre eigene Fernsehshow: "How Sue C's It" *Sie schreibt jeden Tag in ihr Tagebuch. *In Der Traum macht die Musik hat sie wahrscheinlich mit Bryan Ryan geschlafen. *Man erfährt, das sie ein geheimes Zimmer besitzt, außerhalb ihres Büros. *Sie hat 1979 angeblich einen Film über die "Dallas Cowboys Cheerlearders" gedreht. *Sie nennt Kurt Porcelain. *Sie verachtet die Rockband Journey. *Sie hat allen in New Directions Spitznamen gegeben, außer Puck und Lauren. *Sie hat eine Tätowierung von sich selbst auf ihrem Rücken, doch ihr Name ist falsch geschrieben (Sue Syvlester). *Ihre Haushilfe heißt Imelda. *Sie war beim Casting von Baywatch, wurde aber nicht genommen, da sie genau das war was sie nicht gesucht haben. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Glee Club Leiter